Brandt Holly
}} Holly Brandt is an independent author and print publisher originally from the north blue. She doesn't affiliate herself with one specific group, doing business with people regardless of what faction they belong to or what background they come from. Appearance Holly has her hair braided, it being an alternating helix of white and black hair. A large part of the hair on the left side of her head is white in random patches, the right side maintaining its regular color. Her right eye is brown while the left is red, a claw mark scar over her left eye from a run-in with a wild animal when she was younger. Her dress is fairly professional, wearing a cream-colored button-up shirt with a tan military-style vest over it along with a black tie. She also wears a dark grey jacket along with a black pleated skirt that goes down to just above her lower thighs, a black thigh high sock on her right leg topped off with similarly-colored boots. Personality Contrary to her appearance, Holly is actually a very pleasant person willing to talk to most agreeable or reasonable people. She has a slight temptation to protect things she finds small and cute, usually holding close and/or petting said things compulsively. Always helpful and willing to do what needs to be done, she has crippling self-doubt and loneliness hidden under that happy facade. Not even she knows the source of the loneliness, but figures the self-doubt comes from the fact that she's literally and figuratively being held together by a devil fruit power. She also has a strong sense of right and wrong, knowing what her moral compass says what she should do in most situations, not being very good with morally complex choices. She also is a very heavy drinker, her personality when drunk somewhat random as to what it ends up as at the time whether it be horribly depressing and pessimistic or bold and flirtatious. History Holly was born in the north blue to a relatively well-off family. Early in her childhood, she started developing a rare possibly-harmful illness thought to be hereditary. As the years passed, the pigment in her body began to very slowly fade, turning roughly half of her hair white and her left eye red but otherwise having a fairly normal life making a living as an independent author and publisher from the age of 16. At the age of 20, Holly suddenly fell incredibly ill to the point of being bed-ridden. As it turns out, the condition she had started to effect her immune system and nervous system, causing them to start to deteriorate. In desperation, her family payed every cent they owned in vain attempt after vain attempt to find a doctor that could repair the damage done. As a final attempt, she was fed a devil fruit that Holly herself has no idea how her family acquired but would prefer not to think about. It was more or less a gamble that thankfully worked, the regeneration ability of it reversing the internal damage done but not the loss of pigment and scars she already had. After recovery, she resumed her career. Abilities and Powers Fighting Style Holly's fighting style is rather undefined due to not having to fight all that often, but currently consists of an Adam wooden canoe paddle as well as relying almost purely on her devil fruit ability to defend herself. Ironically, she is quite proficient in using her devil fruit ability out of necessity to live via its ability. Devil Fruit The Juri Juri no Mi is a type of Devil Fruit. It allows the user to produce, manipulate, and become trees, making them a Tree Human (Juri Ningen). It also makes the user's body extremely plant-like, their aging process stopping and their lifespan determined by how much sunlight and water they ingest as well as the ability to regenerate damage inflicted upon the user by absorbing nutrients either inside their body or from the environment. Their hair color also changes with the seasons and, if the user chooses matching the leaf color of any tree they manipulate. Haki Holly has knowledge of haki but no ability to willingly use it. Relationships Trivia * Category:Female Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users